Selamat Tahun Baru, Kakashi!
by Ay
Summary: Malam tahun barunya harus dihadapkan dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk menerobos apartemennya sambil mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya./AU/KakaSaku/untuk Hanaruppi


Naruto dan karakter di dalamnya sepenuhnya milik Kishimoto-sensei.

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita ini.

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Tahun Baru, Kakashi!**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi berniat untuk beristirahat total malam ini. Tidak ada file menggunung, tidak ada dering ponsel yang memekakkan telinga, apalagi bunyi kembang api akhir tahun. Tidak. Dia butuh istirahat!

Maka dari itu, Kakashi sudah bersiap mengambil posisi nyaman di atas kasurnya, meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia berharap bunyi terompet yang mulai terdengar di luar apartemennya tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Namun belum genap satu jam dia terlelap, pintu apartemennya sudah diusik oleh beberapa gedoran sadis.

"Astaga! Siapa sih yang berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini?"

Kakashi berusaha mengabaikan bunyi ketukan pintu apartemennya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menutup kepalanya dengan bantal tidurnya, berupaya memblokir suara-suara yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Namun si pengetuk pintu nampaknya belum puas jika Kakashi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya. Dengan malas, Kakashi melompat bangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan piyamanya yang berwarna hijau terang, dia menyebrang ke ruangan depan, membukakan pintu bagi tamu tak diundangnya.

"Cari-"

Perkataan Kakashi terhenti ketika tamu itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya, melewatinya yang masih membeku di depan pintu.

Tamunya itu adalah seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun dengan warna rambut merah muda. Gadis itu membawa sebuah tas ransel cukup besar yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai apartemen Kakashi. Sedangkan gadis itu malah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia mendesah lega ketika melihat pesawat telepon Kakashi yang terletak di ujung ruang tengah.

"Aku pinjam teleponmu, ya!" seru gadis itu dari seberang ruangan.

Kakashi masih terdiam di tempat. Buru-buru dipulihkan keterkejutannya.

"Hey, kau siapa?"

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Kakashi. Dia menutup ujung speaker pesawat telepon dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku sedang menelepon Ibu." Dia melepas tutupannya pada _speaker_, "ya, aku sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. -oke, sudah dulu. _Bye_."

Kakashi menghampiri gadis yang kini telah selesai menelepon orang yang dikatakannya adalah ibunya.

"Kita harus bicara," kata Kakashi tegas.

Mata gadis itu menyipit tajam ke arah Kakashi. "Jangan berlagak di hadapanku, Sasuke," katanya sinis.

Kakashi mengangkat sedikit alisnya. 'Sasuke?'

"Kubilang, kita perlu bicara, Nona. Kau salah orang. Aku bukan Sasuke-mu," kata Kakashi ketus.

Gadis itu tertawa meremehkan. "Oh ya? Kau lupa siapa aku? Jangan berlagak lupa, Sasuke. Yah, walau aku berharap kau lupa padaku dan pertunangan konyol kita," balas gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan sarkastik.

Kakashi benar-benar geram dibuatnya. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa, namamu siapa, dan apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-mu itu. Yang jelas, aku bukan Sasuke!" Kakashi mencengkram tangan gadis itu yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau membodohiku ya. Berpura-pura bukan menjadi Sasuke, lalu mencoba merayuku, dan berharap aku akan menerima pertunangan kita?" Gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi, duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Dengar ya, aku tidak akan repot-repot ke sini kalau saja Ibu tidak terus-terusan menyuruhku menemanimu di malam tahun baru ini," gerutu gadis itu.

Kakashi mengikuti gadis itu, duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan Kakashi diletakkan di bahu gadis itu. "Lihat aku baik-baik," kata Kakashi. "Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud."

Gadis itu menatap wajah Kakashi dalam-dalam. Dia memandang lekat mulai dari kedua alis hitam Kakashi, kedua matanya yang berlainan warna, yang satu segelap langit malam, dan sisanya sepekat darah, hidung mancung pria itu, luka melintang di bawah mata kiri pria itu, bibirnya, sampai dagu indah milik pria itu. Rupawan, itulah kata yang terpikirkan di benak gadis itu mengenai wajah Kakashi. Gadis itu nampak menggelengkan kecil kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, aku bukan dia kan?"

"Kau memang kelihatan lebih tua, seingatku, ibuku bilang kau berusia 21 tahun."

"Wajahku itu tampan, bukan tua!" sergah Kakashi.

Gadis itu langsung mendelik ke arah Kakashi. "Jangan pikir aku akan tergoda oleh wajahmu. Bagiku kau tetap orang asing. Ingat, orang asing!" Gadis itu menekankan frasa orang asing pada perkataannya. "Jadi sebaiknya jangan macam-macam padaku. Meski Ibu bilang kau adalah tunanganku, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima pria yang belum kukenal sebagai tunanganku. Ingat itu," ancam gadis itu. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Omong-omong, dapur di mana?"

Kakashi hanya mendesah berat sambil menunjuk pintu ke arah dapur dengan tangannya. _Great_! Malam tahun barunya harus dihadapkan dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk menerobos apartemennya sambil mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya.

Gadis itu kembali ke ruang tengah hanya dalam sepuluh menit. Dia membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering yang tidak Kakashi tau dari mana. Gadis itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kecil di depan sofa yang diduduki Kakashi. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kakashi.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat, dan kue kering itu, aku membelinya tadi di jalan sebelum ke sini."

Kakashi sedang menonton acara di televisi yang menyiarkan acara kembang api tahun baru. Gadis itu melirik Kakashi lewat ekor matanya. "Maaf kalau sikapku kelewat ketus."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku tidak suka dengan perjodohan kita."

"Kenapa?" Kakashi sudah pasrah, kalau gadis itu tetap tidak mau percaya bahwa Kakashi bukan tunangan yang dimaksud gadis itu. Biar saja. Nanti juga gadis itu menyadarinya sendiri, pikir Kakashi.

"Aku-" gadis itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak suka dijodohkan." Gadis itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain, selain wajah Kakashi. "Aku ingin menikah dengan pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan hanya karena sebuah perjodohan konyol."

Kakashi terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita. Apalagi untuk hal-hal seperti yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Lupakan," kata gadis itu. "Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke."

Kakashi mengangguk dalam diam.

Suasana di antara mereka cukup canggung. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menatap acara televisi yang menampilkan beberapa penyanyi ibukota yang mengalunkan lagu bertemakan tahun baru. Kakashi berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa.

Kakashi memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambut gadis itu berwarna merah muda pucat, warna matanya hijau terang, dari samping pun Kakashi bisa melihat wajah gadis itu cantik. Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia malah mengagumi gadis itu.

"Aku ke dapur dulu," kata gadis itu. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Baru dua langkah beranjak dari tempatnya, kaki gadis itu tersangkut karpet lantai. Tubuhnya bisa saja membentur lantai jika Kakashi tidak cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Pipi gadis itu merona hebat. Terlebih ketika disadarinya bahwa bibirnya tengah menempel erat di atas bibir Kakashi. Jantungnya serasa berhenti di tempat. Tungkai-tungkai kakinya melemas, rasanya dia akan jatuh pingsan jika saja tangan kekar Kakashi tidak melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kakashi sadar apa yang terjadi saat ini. Meski ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak disengaja, tetap saja tidak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa gadis itu, gadis yang bahkan Kakashi pun tidak tahu namanya, baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Setelah pulih dari apa yang menimpanya saat ini, gadis itu langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Kakashi.

"Maaf."

Kakashi tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf."

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," elak sang gadis. "Kalau saja, aku lebih hati-hati."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, sebagai perminta maafmu, aku memintamu duduk di sini, dan ya, bagaimana kalau kita bercerita tentang diri kita masing-masing."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik curiga ke arah Kakashi. "Ini bukan salah satu trikmu untuk merayuku kan?"

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oh, ayolah! _Just talking about you and me, ok_?"

Gadis itu masih melemparkan pandangan selidik.

"_No more, I'm promise._" Kakashi mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk tanda victory.

Sang gadis terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah duduk di atas sofa. Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Dia ikut duduk di samping gadis itu.

Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai keseharian mereka. Kakashi memang belum mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa berbincang dengan gadis itu membuatnya senang. Ada sekelumit perasaan aneh hinggap di dadanya ketika memandang ekspresi gadis itu ketika bercerita. Seperti perasaan menyenangkan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu datangnya dari mana. Yang jelas Kakashi menyukai perasaan ini.

"...jangan tanya kenapa, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa dijodohkan," kata gadis itu. "Nah, kau sendiri, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa kita dijodohkan?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan-"

Suara dering ponsel di saku kemeja gadis itu menghentikan perkataannya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan kebingungannya ketika melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, siapa di sana?" Selang beberapa menit, gadis itu membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan si penelepon misterius itu telah berhasil membuatnya terkejut. "Tidak mungkin, aku sedang bersama Sasuke sekarang."

Jeda beberapa saat. Kakashi hanya diam memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun sekarang." Sakura melirik Kakashi lewat ekor matanya. " Terima kasih sudah menjemputku, Sasuke."

Sambungan ponselnya terputus ketika sang gadis menekan tombol _end_ pada ponselnya. Dia menatap Kakashi lekat.

"Katakan," katanya. "Apa benar kau ... bukan Sasuke?"

Kakashi mengangguk secara perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tuding gadis itu.

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang, aku bukan orang yang kau maksud, Nona."

"Oh Tuhan!" Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi pelan. Sedikit banyak, gadis itu telah membuat Kakashi tertarik.

Pelan-pelan gadis itu membuka telapak tangannya. "Kau tanya aku kenapa?"

Kakashi mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku malu," akunya. "Aku datang ke apartemenmu, menyangka kau adalah tunanganku, mengobrak-abrik dapurmu tanpa izin. Astaga!" Dia kembali menutup wajahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum jahil. "Aku tambahkan, kau meminjam teleponku sebelum aku izinkan, dan ... kau bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Gadis itu membuka telapak tangannya. Wajahnya merona merah. "Apa aku separah itu?"

Kakashi terkekeh. "Tentu."

Gadis itu memberenggut kesal.

"Tapi aku suka. Anggap saja sedikit kejutan di awal tahun."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, sungguh, kupikir aku tidak salah alamat." Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil dari sakunya.

Kakashi membaca alamat dalam kertas itu. Memang alamat itu adalah alamat apartemennya.

"Sampai akhirnya tunanganku yang asli meneleponku barusan. Ternyata dia sudah pindah alamat. Ini adalah alamatnya yang lama, Ibuku tak tahu jika dia sudah pindah," katanya. "Dan maaf, aku belum pernah melihat wajah tunanganku sebelumnya."

Kakashi telah mengantar gadis itu sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Tunangan gadis itu sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan depan gedung apartemen. Apartemen Kakashi sendiri terletak di lantai dua.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, errr..."

"Kakashi, namaku, Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah, iya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih mengingat gadis itu akan pergi. Ya, pergi menuju kehidupannya sendiri. Dan rasa sedih itu bertambah mengingat gadis itu sudah memiliki tunangan.

Sang gadis sendiri nampak ragu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. Dia sedikit gugup ketika mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kakashi.

Cup...

Gadis itu mengecup pipi kanan Kakashi. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Kakashi-san," katanya. "Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu."

Kakashi tersenyum kikuk. "Ah..."

Gadis itu berbalik, meninggalkan Kakashi. Kakashi diam, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sampai gadis itu berada empat langkah di depannya, Kakashi berseru.

"Hei, Nona! Setidaknya katakanlah siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi. Sebuah senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura," katanya, kemudian berlalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Sakura!" serunya.

Kakashi mengelus pipi kanannya dengan lirih. Ah, ternyata tahun baru kali ini sedikit memberikan warna baru pada hidupnya.

"Sayang dia sudah menjadi milik pria lain," gumam Kakashi.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/n: yuhuuuu... Saya balik lagi dengan fic gaje KakaSaku lainnya. *pundung*

Fic ini aku dedikasikan buat Ka Henny yang amat sangat baik mau bikinin aku KakaSaku juga. *cium ka henny* XD

Abis akhir-akhir ini KakaSaku sepi banget. *nangis gelundungan*

Ka, maap banget kalo tulisan aku ini jauh dari kata bagus. T.T

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

Review? XD


End file.
